Au clair de la lune
by Megnove
Summary: "Ninnananna-fiction"... con tanto amore


**Au Clair de la Lune**

_«Au clair de la lune,  
Mon ami Pierrot,  
Prête–moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot.  
Ma chandelle est morte,  
Je n'ai plus de feu:  
Ouvre–moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu»._(1)

–Yawn…  
–Non riesci proprio a dormire?  
–Non so. Non mi era mai successo prima. Forse covo un raffreddore… o è colpa di tutta questa luce…  
–Una luna piena così non si vedeva da un po', vero?  
–Mi dispiace di tenerti sveglia.  
–Oh, non preoccuparti. Hai ancora fame?  
–Un po'.  
–Forse a stomaco pieno riuscirai a prendere sonno…  
–Hm…  
–…Se avessi degli incubi me lo diresti, vero?  
–Incubi? IO? Ma che vai a pensare!

_Au clair de la lune,  
Pierrot répondit:  
«Je n'ai pas de plume,  
Je suis dans mon lit.  
Va chez la voisine,  
Je crois qu'elle y est,  
Car dans sa cuisine,  
On bat le briquet»._(2)

–Tu non parli mai molto di queste cose.  
–Non ce n'è bisogno. E comunque, anche se lo facessi? Non cambierebbe nulla. Non potreste aiutarmi.  
–Potremmo almeno starti vicino.  
–Hm.  
–Non devi sempre affrontare tutto da solo, sai.  
–Forse…  
–Toc toc, c'è nessuno?  
–Oh, ciao… ti sei svegliato?  
–Ho appena finito in laboratorio col professore e tornando in camera ho sentito le voci. Vi dispiace se sto un po' qui con voi anch'io?  
–Però non parliamo molto. O lui non si addormenta…  
–Non c'è problema. Magari fai addormentare anche me.  
–Non mi dire.  
–Mi è mancato questo da piccolo. E sai quanto mi è sempre piaciuto sentirti cantare?

_Au clair de la lune,  
L'aimable Lubin  
Frappe chez la brune  
Qui répond soudain:  
«Qui frappe de la sorte?»  
Il dit à son tour:  
«Ouvrez votre porte  
Pour un dieu d'amour»._(3)

–Senti.  
–Sì? Dimmi.  
–Tu non ti ricordi… che qualcuno ti abbia mai cantato la ninnananna?  
–Qualche volta, forse. Qualcuno all'istituto… però a volte mi sembra quasi di risentire un'altra voce… non sono sicuro di non immaginarmelo. Ma sarebbe bello che fosse vero.  
–Com'è la voce che ricordi?  
–Somiglia alla tua.  
–Io…

–…io… a volte… non riesco a ricordarla… la sua voce… ho paura… di dimenticarmela…  
–Oh…  
–Non piangere… su…  
–Non voglio dimenticarla…  
–Credi che io l'abbia dimenticata? Non la dimenticherai. Non puoi. È impossibile.  
–Lo pensi davvero?  
–Era di questo che avevi paura?  
–Finché continui ad amarla.  
–Io… vorrei restare un po' da solo adesso.  
–Sicuro?  
–Sì. Non preoccupatevi.  
–Va bene… chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa…  
–Buonanotte.  
–Buonanotte… e… grazie…

–…  
–Povero piccolo…  
–Lo so. Ma noi gli diamo… tutto quello che possiamo dargli.  
–A volte ho paura che non basti.  
–Vuol dire che gli daremo ancora di più.  
–…Ti amo tanto.  
–Vieni. Andiamo a dormire anche noi. Sempre se ci riusciamo con questa luna.

_Au clair de la lune,  
On n'y voit qu'un peu.  
On chercha la plume,  
On chercha du feu.  
En cherchant d'la sorte  
Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva,  
Mais je sais qu'la porte  
Sur eux se ferma!_(4)

_Li sento andare via. Li sento chiudere la porta. Resto solo con la luce che entra dalla finestra. Potrei chiudere le imposte. Non voglio.  
Per quanto voglia loro bene… per quanto loro ne vogliano a me… a volte…  
Sei ancora là da qualche parte? Mi ami ancora? È vero che finché continuo ad amarti il nostro legame non si potrà spezzare?  
A volte ho paura di non esserne più capace.  
Ma tu… tu ne sarai sempre capace… per tutti e due, non è vero? E allora… non devo preoccuparmi…  
Canta per me… tieni lontani i brutti sogni…  
Fammi ancora dormire tra le tue braccia solo una volta…  
Buonanotte…  
Mamma…_

Dans son lit de plumes,  
Pierrot se rendort.  
Il rêve à la lune,  
Son cœur bat bien fort.  
Car toujours si bonne  
Pour l'enfant tout blanc,  
La lune lui donne  
Son croissant d'argent.(5)

(1) È una tra le ninnenanne francesi più popolari, famosa anche in Italia (per sentirla cantare a tre voci, andatevi a riguardare «Tre uomini e una culla», la versione originale francese, non il remake americano con Tom Selleck!)  
_Al chiaro di luna,/amico mio Pierrot,/prestami la penna/per scrivere una parola./La candela è spenta/e non ho più fuoco:/aprimi la porta/per l'amor di Dio._  
(2) _Al chiaro di luna/Pierrot rispose:/Non ho la penna,/sono a letto./Vai dalla vicina,/credo che lei ci sia,/perché nella sua cucina/si batte l'acciarino._  
(3) _Al chiaro di luna,/l'amabile Loubin/bussa a casa della bruna/che subito risponde:/Chi bussa in questo modo?/Egli dice a sua volta:/Aprite la porta/per un dio d'amore._  
(4) _Al chiaro di luna,/si vede solo un po'./Si cercò la penna,/si cercò del fuoco./Cercando in questo modo/non so cosa trovarono,/ma so che la porta/si chiuse dietro di loro!_  
(5) _Nel suo letto di piume,/Pierrot si riaddormenta./Sogna la luna,/il cuore gli batte forte./Perché sempre tanto buona/col bimbo tutto bianco,/la luna gli dona/la sua falce d'argento._


End file.
